


All the Wrappings You Wear

by Alyson



Series: 101 Ways to Fall [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Bones - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Graphic F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Top!Kirk, bottom!Bones, graphic m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: On a planet in unexplored space, an unusual alien species gives McCoy the gift of a brand new experience: they make him a woman for the span of a night and ask that he take as full advantage of it as possible.  He chooses to ask his best friend, the one man he trusts above all others, to help him do just that.  Jim is honored to do so.





	All the Wrappings You Wear

“I'm telling you all, I'm fine.”

“Sure, Bones, and if this had happened to me and I told you I was fine, you'd let me run off to my quarters without a thorough medical exam.”

“Fine.”

McCoy sat on the biobed in a set of blue scrubs and submitted to the medical exam with all the grace of Kirk on vaccination day. Jim tried not to laugh, tried to maintain the serious expression that the situation called for, but seeing him like that....

Him? Her? He had no idea, but his best friend was on the biobed, his six foot frame somehow shrunk down to about five five, his feet no longer touching the floor when before they would. It was all the fault of the aliens they had just had a friendly visit with. They liked them, and Bones in particular, so much that they had given him a gift. They, somehow, turned him into a woman, telling him he had one night to enjoy the new experience and to take full advantage of it.

Bones' shoulders had narrowed and his hips curved out. His chest and arms were no longer as muscular but the addition of breasts took attention away from that little detail. His dark hair had gotten longer, a lot longer, brushing his shoulders in soft, dark waves. Even his face was different, all of his features having narrowed, softened, become delicate. Jim had to admit that he was incredibly pretty, though he doubted his friend would appreciate being told so.

“You're a perfectly healthy Human woman,” M'Benga declared. “All we can do is wait and see if you change back like they said you will, but there's no point in you staying here.”

“Told you,” McCoy grumbled, the scowl looking more like a pout with his rounder cheeks.

“Here, Doctor,” Chapel said, handing him a pair of athletic shoes. “I think your feet might be a little smaller, but these will get you back to your quarters. Just get them back to me when you're back to yourself.”

“Thanks, Chris,” he sincerely smiled, pulling the shoes onto his bare feet. “At least someone's helping.”

“Come on, Bones,” Jim said with more compassion. “I'll walk you back to your quarters and sit with you tonight if you want.”

McCoy jumped down without a word and led him out of Sickbay and towards his quarters. Kirk couldn't help but stare. When Bones had walked out of that hut, holding up his pants, his shirt hanging off one shoulder, walking in his boots like a kid wearing his dad's shoes, no one could believe their eyes. Or that it was actually their doctor. But once DNA tests proved it was... well, he had a really nice ass.

“Have a seat, Jim,” McCoy said as he went to pour them a drink.

“OK, I gotta ask,” Jim started, ignoring the glare the doctor shot him. “I'm still thinking 'him' and 'he' in my head. Do I need to change that 'her' and 'she'?”

“No way,” Leonard said, knocking back his drink. “I was never interested in being a woman, and I still feel like a man. If I don't change back, well, we can fix this problem. Though I'll still be short, damn it.”

“Yeah, we can't really make you taller,” Jim agreed, feeling bad for the other man. “I wonder how they changed your mass?”

“I don't know. Sure wish they would agree to let us look at whatever it was they used to do this. I and the rest of the Federation would be interested in technology that can do that. Anyhow, I didn't ask you here to discuss that.”

“What's up?”

“Well,” now Bones sounded unsure of himself, standing against his desk, swirling the remains of his drink around his glass. The posture was so familiar but so alien on the feminine frame. “They said to take full advantage of the situation. I've never wanted to be a woman, but, I have to admit I've always been curious about what it feels like to them to, you know, have sex. Wondered what they were thinking and feeling while they were being pummeled.”

“Oh. Oh! OK, I'll, um, give you some privacy.”

“What? No, damn it, Jim. If I wanted to grab a silicon dick and fuck myself I would have told you to get lost, not given you liquor and told you I wanted to talk.”

“Oh! Oh. Ooooh. Um, are you sure?”

Bones sighed and sat down next to the other man, putting his drink down and taking Jim's from his. He held his hands in his now much smaller ones and looked him in the eye. His eyes were still the same, Jim noticed from a far off place. Still the hazel of a brightly lit forest.

“I'm sure. You're my best friend, Jim. I want to feel what it's like to be a woman with a man. You are the only person in the entire universe I'd trust with this. If you say no, I am grabbing that silicon dick.”

Jim couldn't help the laugh, and the way Bone's eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room, that had clearly been his intention.

“OK,” he said lowly. “I'd be honored to be the one to deflower you.”

“Oh my god, don't be an ass.”

“I'm not! OK, I was. I'll stop. Can I kiss you?”

“Sounds like a good place to start.”

With a little fear, Jim leaned into the other man's space and took his mouth in a gentle, exploratory kiss. It took only moments for that kiss to turn passionate, their mouths opening to each other and tongues delving inside. Jim slid his arms around the narrow waist and held him close, one hand drifting up his back to tangle in the long, soft hair. When Leonard moaned, Jim pulled his tongue into his own mouth and began sucking. After several minutes of this, they pulled back.

“Come on,” Jim said roughly, standing up and giving Leonard his hand. He guided his best friend to his room before he slowly began to remove their clothing.

They both looked their fill, Jim of Leonard's new body, Leonard of both Jim and his own changed form. Once they stood naked before each other, Jim reached out and cupped one perky breast, gently running his thumb over the nipple, fascinated by the change in his friend and the feel of his skin. Leonard gasped at the feel of it and cupped his other breast in his own hand, pinching the nipple and moaning.

“That, actually feels just as good as in my male body,” he admitted. Jim smiled, not having considered that Leonard would be actively comparing the differences, but glad he was sharing. He had never known the other man liked his nipples played with.

//I need to remember that.// his traitorous mind thought, bringing him up short. //Why do I need to remember that? We're not going to have sex when he's back to being a man. This is a one time deal.//

Jim reluctantly stopped playing with Bones' breasts and moved down his soft belly until he brushed his fingers over his pubic mound, carding through the dark hair there and pressing against the outer lips. Leonard moaned, his eyes widening in surprise at the new sensation, and grabbing onto Jim's shoulders for balance.

“Let's lay down,” Jim suggested quietly, and helped the other man onto the bed, laying him flat on his back.

Jim lay next to him, propped up on one arm so he could see his face and gently parted his thighs, fully cupping him and carefully squeezing and releasing. Once he was sure Leonard was OK with that, he separated his fingers, spreading open his pussy and revealing what had been protected. Jim's middle finger automatically pressed in against his labia, feeling for both his clit and opening alternately.

“You are so damn wet,” he moaned and leaned down to kiss the mouth that was open and panting under him. He rubbed lightly over his clit, swallowing his moans.

Jim leaned back from the kiss to let Bones breath and to watch his hand work the little nub he'd found, firming his touch as Bones responded positively to what he was doing. His response was astounding. Jim had pleasured more women then he cared to think of in his life, but Leonard was shivering and gasping, his thighs trembling as he spread them as wide as they would go, canting his hips up trying to get Jim to touch him right where he wanted, Jim doing his best to comply. He didn't think anyone else, male or female, had been so free in chasing their pleasure. Lights on, covers off, completely bare to Jim's eyes and not a thought for anything but how good it felt to be touched.

Jim slid his finger away from the clit he had been stimulating and slid two into the opening waiting for his attention. Bones shouted in obvious pleasure and the most slick Jim had ever felt poured down his fingers and puddled onto the bed below Leonard's ass. Jim was breathing just as hard as Leonard was as he pumped his fingers in and out of him. Bones snapped his hips up to meet that hand and Jim upped his game by simultaneously using his thumb to rub his neglected clit and bending down to suck a nipple into his mouth, giving it a firm bite.

“God, Jim!” Leonard shouted as the most amazing feelings crashed over him. 

White hot waves of pleasure rolled over him, radiating from the spot between his legs Jim was rubbing, and he felt like he was going to shake apart from the intensity of it. What felt like an eternity passed and it became too much, his hands coming up automatically to push Jim off of him. When he opened his eyes, it was to see Jim grinning down at him.

“How was that?”

“Amazing,” Leonard breathed, then frowned. “But you didn't....”

“Oh, Bones,” Jim lightly teased. “Your body is female right now. Like you're done.”

Jim rolled on top of him and knelt between his legs, one arm keeping him from laying fully on his smaller frame, his other hand holding his cock and rubbing it over Leonard's wet cunt. The doctor spasmed from the sensation, feeling a wave of pleasure similar to when he had orgasmed, but not as intense. No longer overwhelmed, he found he wanted Jim worse than before.

“Oh, god, Jim, fuck me. Please don't tease, just put that in me.”

Jim groaned and rubbed the head of his dick over Leonard's opening, making sure he was aligned, then sank into his pussy, watching his face the whole time. Bones' mouth fell open, rosy lips going wide as he desperately panted. Jim's girth was large when completely engorged, his need hot and heavy, and Bones couldn't believe how good it felt to be stretched open so quickly and filled so full all at once. As good as anal felt, it had never felt like that.

Once Jim was certain he had adjusted, he started moving in and out of him, slowly at first then picking up his pace as Bones showed signs of loving the feel of his cock pressing in and out of him. The other man's thighs had started shaking again and he could feel little tremors going through his body and the channel he was fucking, smaller orgasms wracking his body and leaving him breathless. Jim couldn't help the awed sounds that left his mouth as he watched his friend experience climax after climax.

He also couldn't help the pride he felt that he was the one giving him that pleasure. Jim never thought of his own pleasure once, just what he could do, how he could shift his hips to drag more sounds of ecstasy from the body under his. Finally, he felt that slick passage bear down him unbelievably hard, making it almost painful to stay inside, but Jim didn't stop. He just fucked him harder and faster, happy that this form Bones was in seemed to be capable of coming on just his dick.

He crested again and when he did, it was more intense and powerful than the first time. Leonard couldn't have stopped the scream that tore itself from his throat if he had wanted to. This time the orgasm didn't feel like it was centered in his clit, he felt like he was climaxing from his entire pelvis. Even his stomach was spasming. He shook and trembled as Jim continued to piston in and out of him. This time, he felt like he never wanted it to stop, he wanted to keep coming like that, over and over, and he gripped the man inside him with his thighs as hard as he could.

Finally, Jim slammed into Leonard one more time and stilled, emptying himself inside him with an animalistic cry. When he was done, he pulled out gently, Leonard surprised that despite the feeling that he wanted to keep coming, he was good with it being over. He felt bone weary, heavy limbed, and completely satisfied. He also had a sore throat. 

Jim collapsed beside him and pulled him into his arms against his side. They lay quietly for several minutes, just breathing.

“At the risk of sounding needy,” Jim started, “how was it?”

“Fantastic,” Leonard replied, still sounding dazed. “I can't believe it feels like that to come as a woman. That's amazing.”

“Yeah?” Jim smiled. “You think you might rather stay a woman?”

“Nah,” he answered with no hesitance. “I still like coming as a man, too. And I miss my dick. And I don't think I'll be able to reach my mugs where I've put them like this.”

Jim laughed and pulled the other man into a kiss. He stroked his hair away from the feminine face and smiled gently into his eyes.

“I don't know about you, but I need a nap.”

“Oh yeah, I feel like I could sleep for years.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They both fell asleep rather quickly.

*~*~*~*

A full body tremble coming from Leonard woke Jim up. He looked down at the person in his arms, seeing if he was awake, but Bones was in such a deep sleep Jim worried he might be in a coma. Before he could think of what to do, the other man's body trembled again and the muscles started to move under his skin. Jim watched in amazement as Bones turned back into his Bones while he held him. He had to move his arms to accommodate the wider shoulders, shift his legs to keep one between the now longer, thicker thighs and generally move his body further up the bed in order to keep his friend's head on his shoulder.

Once he was done becoming male again, Jim took stock of how different holding him felt. He was heavier, for one thing, and his scent seemed to have changed to something darker, spicier. Jim bent his head and carefully pressed his face into the doctor's neck, softly inhaling, finding he really liked the difference. He hadn't even realized his scent had changed, that he even knew how Bones smelled, that he missed it. Surprised, Jim realized the differences, him being back to how Jim knew him, felt good.

He thought he'd pull away once the transformation was complete and it was his best friend's flaccid cock and balls against his thigh instead of the soft mound it had been, but he didn't. He remained where he was, holding the broader body in his arms just as close, watching his sleeping face. He stroked a hand gently over the muscular chest then up over his beloved brow and down his nose, wondering when that feeling of love and protectiveness in his chest had started, wondering if it had always been there, just unrecognized.

And he knew that was the truth of the matter. He had always loved this man, just been too wary of what that meant to admit it to himself, much less to Bones. He also knew he was loved back. Bones had been given a gift, but he didn't think it was the gift of being female for a night. He thought maybe it was the gift of having a reason, the nerve, to finally ask Jim for just the one night together, to experience what loving each other would be like. Jim didn't want to love him for just one night, though, and he didn't think his friend wanted that either.

Slowly, bright hazel eyes blinked open and looked up at Jim, a smile stretching across his face.

“Hey,” he said, then cleared his throat. “Hey, Jim.” He frowned, hearing the change in his voice and then shifted a little, feeling the familiarity of his body once again. Jim just smiled and caressed his chest. “What ya doing?”

“Just holding you,” Jim whispered, love and adoration so clear in his face and voice Leonard felt his heart beat harder. “Bones? Can I make love to you like this, too?”

“You want to?” he asked, barely getting the words out, disbelief warring with hope.

“I don't care what gender you are,” Jim replied, not sounding like it was something he was just realizing. “I always want to be with you, exploring the universe by your side, making love with you, sleeping with you... Bones, stay with me forever?”

“Damn it, Jim, do you know what it sounds like you're saying?”

“Yeah. I love you. And I know, this may seem sudden, but baby, we were already doing everything else, even sleeping most nights together. It just didn't occur to my busy mind that we could have this, too, and now I can't figure out why I was so stupid. So, will you? Stay with me forever?”

“Yes, Jim, yes,” he sobbed and pulled his best friend, his lover, down for a kiss that melted his entire being. “I love you, Jim. I love you.”

Kirk settled himself between McCoy's now spread thighs and began to rock against him as he kissed every part of him he could reach without letting go. Now against his newly aroused length was one to match and the slick slip slide of them together was a different kind of heaven that had Jim growling in the back of his throat and burying his face in McCoy's neck, sucking and biting the flesh there. Leonard threw his head back and tangled his fingers in the blonde hair, pulling him closer, encouraging him to bite harder, treat him rougher.

Jim felt he could happily come just from that, but he didn't want to. He had come inside his lover as a woman, now he wanted to mark the male body below his with his seed just as badly, fill him up and leave an invisible imprint of himself in his very core.

“Wanna fuck you, Bones, can I fuck you?” he asked desperately.

“Yeah, yeah,” McCoy breathed and motioned to his bed side table. “There's lube.”

Jim leaned over and rummaged through the bedside drawer. In it, he found not just lube but toys; a prostate massager, a couple of different sized and textured dildos, including the silicon dick Bones had teased about, what looked like a vibrating butt plug and a couple of different sleeves made for fucking into. They were definitely going to talk about and explore all of that later. Hell, Jim had a couple of things he could add to the collection. In the mean time though, he grabbed the lube and moved back over Leonard.

Jim started with his collar bones, kissing and sucking marks onto the delicate skin, traveling down to his nipples, happy he got to hear how Bones reacted after all. They were sensitive. Bones arched his back, happily offering more of himself. Jim smiled around the nipple in his mouth and sucked harder, flicking his tongue over the nub, reveling in the sobbing moans he was pulling from him. He moved over to the other nipple and gave it the same attention, leaving both red and swollen.

He moved down McCoy's belly, leaving sucking kisses, until he reached his arousal. Jim carefully took the tip into his mouth, suckling the pre-cum from the head, tongue delving into his slit to get more of his nectar. Bones was reduced to begging by the time Jim started sucking him in earnest, hollowing his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down, licking over the head before taking him back down his throat, swallowing him to the root.

“Oh, god, Jim,” Bones moaned, grasping Jim's head between his hands, gripping but not pushing or pulling. “Yes, please, oh god you suck so good. How did you become such a good cock sucker? Please, oh, yes, yes!”

Bones was shouting as Jim pressed a lubed up finger into him and homed in on his prostate, rubbing it firmly. He continued to suck his member with enthusiasm while he added a second finger and fucked his hole, pistoning his fingers in and out, stretching and inflaming him. When McCoy started pushing back on him, screwing himself onto the fingers inside of him, Jim pulled out and rose to his knees, hovering back over him.

Bones whined in a completely undignified way, mourning the loss of the fingers, feeling empty and bereft, but not for long. Jim positioned himself against Leonard's fluttering hole and pushed, filling his slick passage slowly. It felt different than his vagina had, but it was just as glorious. Jim realized he didn't have a preference – so long as it was a part of Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, it was the most wonderful feeling in the universe. He'd happily fill any orifice the man beneath him would allow.

“Bones,” he sighed as he bottomed out, his balls pressing against the other man's ass, his groin flush against his flesh, the ring of his rectal opening gripping the base of Jim's cock. He laid on top of him, holding him close. “You feel so good, baby. God, I could just stay right here, inside of you.”

“Jim,” Leonard moaned, wrapping his arms and legs around the other man's torso and peppering kisses over his face, neck and shoulders before looking at him. “If you don't move, I'll kill you.”

“Yeah, that's my man,” he laughed and pulled half way out before pushing back in, repeating the motion several times before pulling further out and pushing back in harder.

As his strokes got longer and harder, Jim reluctantly let go and pushed up over him. Bones held onto him, though more loosely, watching his lover's face for as long as he could before he had to close his eyes in ecstasy as Jim slammed into him hard and harder. Jim continued to watch Bones' face as his eyes closed and his face contorted in bliss. It wasn't long before he felt the hot channel of Leonard's passage begin to tighten around him. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he cried out as cum streaked up his stomach and chest, coming untouched and taking him by surprise.

Jim's mouth fell open with the intensity of the tremors that wracked his lover's body and vibrated against his member as he buried himself over and over into his heat. Finally, no longer able to hold back, Jim buried himself one last time and shouted his own release, coming long and hard deep inside the other man.

They collapsed together in a heap of sweaty limbs. Jim and Bones remained tangled together for several long minutes before Kirk looked up at his bed partner with a cheeky grin.

“So, what did you learn?” he asked as McCoy stretched then groaned at the feel of protesting muscles.

“Well, so long as she's gotten enough foreplay, I'm thinking, women like a good pummeling.”

“That's good to know,” Jim laughed. “Not that I really to need to worry about that any more.”

Leonard's smile grew soft and affectionate as he touched Jim's face, liking the way Jim leaned into his hand.

“I also learned that you are a damn good lover, Jim Kirk. Your reputation is well deserved.”

“In all fairness,” Jim said between kissing Bones' hand and wrist, “I was singularly determined to impress. Both because that was the only time you were going to experience sex as a woman, and I wanted to convince you to keep wanting me in your bed.”

“Last thing I learned,” Bones went on, only smiling at what Jim said, “is that we are not just friends. May have been more for awhile now. I love you, Jim, and you're it for me.”

“I love you, too, Bones, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but are you sure you want to commit now that you've learned some things you could put into practice? Don't get me wrong, I'd be jealous as hell, but I'd understand, especially if you promised to come back to me.”

“You have nothing to be jealous of Jim,” McCoy said, loving smile turning wicked. “You will always be in my bed; I will never have sex again without you. Now, if there's a pretty young thing pressed between us sometimes....”

“Oh, Bones,” Jim moaned, dragging him against him again. “That's my man.”

The End


End file.
